


Be here now

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: After Gillian's instastory she is surprised with a visitor.We were strange in loveher and I.Too wild to last,too rare to break.Atticus





	Be here now

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet!!! Still working on it...

**London**

**June 2018**

 

She slowly opened the door and there he was. Standing on her threshold was the one man she desired, the only one right for her, the one who understood her and could satisfy her. The only one she ever wanted to show up at her doorstep this unannounced.

 

She didn't expect this to happen after her silly message on her insta. "Be here now", an obvious message, but still connected to yoga and her WE book. It was a joke, true... one with a purpose, but she didn't even know if he saw it. But she was sure now he did, he answered her calling, her need for him. It was more than she had ever dreamt of, she knew he still cared for her. Their love never died.

 

"Dave!" she sighed in disbelief seeing him stand there, her knees weak, her head spinning, her hands covering her mouth.

 

He didn't hesitate, his eyes devoured her, he looked like a lion approaching his innocent prey, slowly but determined. He wanted her more than ever, his eyes were filled with desire, he licked his lips and stepped closer. Her body reacted and let him pass the door. The tension was unbearable, none of them really said anything, but a million feelings and words floated in the air.

 

Her London house was spacious and airy, but now it felt it was about to burst out of his foundations. The chemistry of them both in one room wasn't normal. Without speaking, their eyes gazed and lingered for a touch, a kiss, a caress.

 

He dropped his bags to the floor and he grabbed her tiny waist firmly, pulling her hard against his chest.

Her eyes met his, her heart pounded hard, her teeth grabbed the left corner of her bottom lip. She breathed hard, her chest was heaving, sparks traveled like electricity through her body.

Her body was crushed against his, feeling his warm skin burning through his shirt. His arms held her tightly, she could feel his fingertips dig deep into the skin of her back and waist. Every touch of him felt like magic, he mesmerized her with his persistence and masculinity.

 

Without even knowing, he felt the same about her. She was the most beautiful creature alive. She captured his heart and crushed it a million times before, but it always came back to their desire to be together. Like magnets, their attraction was unknown, but everyone felt it as soon as they were together. Their sexuality and lingering gazes didn't hide the secret that they were meant to be together. The universe commanded them to be. If only they listened earlier.

 

Through the sultriness of his gaze, he gave her a soft sweet smile. Her body relaxed a bit, feeling more at ease in his arms. She knew this was his way of letting her know he still cared for her.

 

"Missed you too, G!" he suddenly whispered against her ear. His warm breath brushing her cheek made a shiver run down her spine. She trembled.  "But I'm _here now_!" he continued his whisper, his lips touching her skin as he spoke.

 

She gasped, his breath lingered on her skin. She was unable to speak, her body numb under his touch.

She closed her eyes to feel this moment and opened them directly after. They hadn't seen each other in months, they only spoke briefly on the phone and texted now and then.

 

Their bodies craved for one another, her fingers traveled slowly over his strong arms, feeling his muscles tense under her soft touch. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe and secure being this close to him again. She had missed him so badly, it even hurt.

 

A shiver escaped together with her breath as she spoke: "I can feel it!" Her lips tickled his jaw as the words came out of her mouth. Her hands found his neck and her fingertips combed through his soft hair.

 

His hand was on her ass, gently walking his fingers up while peeling her dress up. The fingertips of his other hand found her cheek as he swiftly angled her face.

 

Suddenly his lips crashed on hers, he kissed her full of repressed passion and lust. He had ignored her for too long now, not knowing how much he missed her. Feelings surfaced they had long repressed but not forgotten. They both moaned softly, enjoying this refound togetherness. His fingertips held her neck under her ear, his thumb gently caressed her face while he deepened the kiss.

 

He sucked on her lips, nibbled on her lush bottom lip as she granted him access by parting her lips. Her tongue met his as he swirled deeper into her craving mouth. She answered his aching need perfectly, stroked and licks so gentle but still very needy. Her tongue danced with his, giving and taking, asking and demanding. This was something she had missed for too long. This man could kiss her like no other.

 

Soft moans escaped their mouths. His hand squeezed the soft flesh of her bottom, she pulled his hair as his mouth left her lips and moved down her throat and neck. He licked and sucked her flesh under her ear.

 

"Oh my fucking god, Dave, why did you wait this long?" she managed to say. Her knees were weak, she was so aroused by his presence, his kisses, his touches, she didn't know how long she was able to keep this up. Her body needed him, it craved for his kisses and lovemaking.

 

A kiss from this man was more than making love with ten others. He turned her on, he was the only one on her mind. Her skin tingled under his touches, goose bumps appeared and little gasps escaped.

 

Although he was stronger and bigger than her, she had the power pushing him to the couch. She guided him in a very seductive way. Her fingers ran over his chest, gently walking him towards the sofa.

He fell backward on it, grabbing her to join him on his way down. His back landed on the soft cushions, she straddled herself on his stomach, hovering over him. It almost felt like they were 30 again.

 

His hands immediately pulled her down, he kissed her lips again, hard, needy and full of hunger and passion, his tongue felt heavenly inside her mouth. His one hand held her head in place while the fingers of his free hand worked on the small buttons of her light blue summer dress.

 

She gasped and her hips rocked his center, her dress fell over the delicate bulge that was forming inside his pants.

The sensation he created, washed over them completely, she wasn't able to think straight, he was the only thing she could think about. Their minds were consumed with thoughts about each other.

 

He groaned when her hips were grinding over his arousal, his teeth grabbed her bottom lip and pulled it firmly. She moaned hard, feeling very turned on and feeling herself getting very wet. She felt a hint of a pulse pounding between her legs.

 

Her hand ripped his shirt open, his hands peeled her dress over her head, revealing her exquisite lingerie, which he always liked on her. She had amazing taste and her body was made for expensive things.

 

He admired her, she was even more beautiful than the memories he had treasured in his mind. His eyes traveled over her wonderful body. His hands followed his eyes, caressing her exposed skin. She tilted her head back, riding his lap with her hips. She added tension and friction with every movement of her hips.

 

He was hard for her, she could feel his throbbing wood through his clothes. She paced up, she rubbed him hard. She felt herself getting more and more aroused, sparks were ignited in her stomach, she had goose bumps on her arms, she trembled. Her eyes met his, she found the same feelings surface through his devouring glare.

 

"Fuck..." escaped her mouth as she felt the sensation of his hand squeezing her breasts. She unhooked her bra herself and let the fabric fall down her chest.

"Hey... that's my favorite part..." he mocked slightly disappointed, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Sorry babe!" she giggled, meeting his eyes again.

 

He lingered for her, more than he could ever imagine, his body ached for her, he realized he had missed her so. In his mind, she was still the same one, 25 years older now, but he fell in love with her the minute she stepped one foot on the set.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...


End file.
